Una nueva esperanza
by Deelinquent
Summary: [CAPITULO IV]Han pasado dos años desde la batalla con el Caos, Usagi esta casada con Mamoru. Ahora todo esta en paz, o quizás es el preludio de lo que será la más terrible batalla. Lean.
1. Prologo

Prologo 

Había perdido todo al creer que con algo tan insignificante conseguiría algo tan puro, y no solo aquella mujer, por quien profesaba tanto amor, había perecido en aquel lugar, también había muerto el hijo favorito de su padre, su hermano mayor y heredero del trono, sabía que todo el odio de su padre sería en contra de si, pero el daño estaba hecho y sabía que no había perdón para él.

Su padre pidió a sus guardias lo llevaran ante él, estaba encadenado, había sido apresado la noche anterior, cuando todo había terminado con la belleza de aquel reino de cristal y la vida de sus habitantes, sería entonces juzgado y castigado severamente, por un hombre colerizado y cruel, que no vería en él parte de su sangre, si no un traidor y el asesino de su primogénito.

Pronto estuvo frente al trono de su padre, el poderoso Cronos, este aun le daba la espalda, permanecía de pie, recargado en aquel majestuoso trono, los guardias lo arrojaron al suelo, entonces Cronos se giro lentamente, él pudo distinguir claramente todo el odio que su padre desbordaba en la mirada y estaba seguro que la piedad para él ya no existiría nunca más. Busco a su madre, su lugar junto al asiento de Cronos estaba vació, nadie intercedería por él, no esta vez.

–¡¿Estas satisfecho!.-pregunto su padre, con una voz que semejaba el rugido de un león –Gracias a ti hemos sufrido una desgracia incomparable! ¡Peor aun que en la última guerra de los dioses! ¡Por tu culpa todas nuestras esperanzas se han perdido!-

–No lo entiendes padre- dijo levantándose del piso trabajosamente –Tú, cuyo amor es correspondido hasta lo último, nunca entenderás lo que es anhelar por el beso de quien nunca te amara. De todos modos- dijo en un tono grave y resignado –pagare con mi vida por mi delito- desde su trono Cronos pudo ver como las heridas de su hijo empezaban a sangrar de nuevo, había hecho bien en no permitir que su madre lo viera, ella hubiera llorado por el aún después de lo que había hecho, pero el era el rey y su deber era impartir justicia –Ese es un castigo pobre para alguien como tú- exclamo poniéndose de pie –¡Yo Cronos, señor de este reino, te maldigo!- toda luz en el salón real desapareció, opacada por el fuego divino que brotaba de las manos del último de los dioses –¡Desde ahora y para siempre permanecerás encadenado en lo profundo de la tierra! ¡Y para que nunca olvides tu crimen tu imagen será la que corresponde a tu maldad! ¡Mira ahora el rostro que engendro tu lujuria, contempla el rostro de tu condenación eterna!- el acusado volvió a caer de rodillas, azotado por un dolor más allá de toda descripción, y al mirar hacia abajo las hermosas losetas de oro y plata le mostraron su nueva imagen. Su grito resonó hasta los confines del mundo.


	2. Fin de un sueño

Capitulo I: Fin de un sueño 

**Tokio, Japón**

–¡Regresa!- Artemis despertó trémulo después de aquel sueño, ese mismo que había tenido ya por varias noches, era un recuerdo que el había guardado en su memoria, pero ahora regresaba, como si aquella vieja herida, que él mismo había enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser, desde antes de que la tierra fuera el centro del sistema solar, para no recordarla más, se abría y supuraba lentamente ahora. Miró por la ventana, era quizá medianoche, la luna brillaba, como un enorme plato blanco sobre el cielo, alumbrando la habitación, miró a la chica en la cama, Minako dormía placidamente, Artemis la observo con atención, su respiración movía suavemente las sabanas que abrigaban su delicado cuerpo de guerrera, Artemis recordó que alguna vez, siglos atrás Venus había estado con él desde que Ella se había marchado, dejándolo solo, exactamente como ahora se sentía.

Llegó pronto la mañana, Minako despertó ruidosamente a Artemis –¡Vamos gato holgazán, despierta! ¡Hoy tenemos que ver a las chicas muy temprano!- Dijo moviéndolo estrepitosamente, Artemis entreabrió los ojos, Minako estaba lista ya para partir –Cinco minutos más- pidió el felino volviendo a envolverse en sí mismo –¡Ni un minuto más, las chicas esperan!- Minako tomo al gato –¡Vamos ya!- dijo sonriéndole, Artemis tallo sus mininos ojos –Esta bien, ya voy- pronuncio estirándose al aire. Minako tomo su pequeña maleta –Pronto llegará Mamoru de Estados Unidos, así que hay que aprovechar que Usagi esta disponible- Minako miró la foto del escritorio, una bella foto de la boda de Usagi y Mamoru, celebrada ya hacía más de un año atrás.

Usagi miró el reloj, aun recostada en la enorme cama –Ummm... ¡ya es tan tarde!- dijo agitada –Tengo que darme prisa, las chicas llegaran pronto-. Usagi se dio un baño rápidamente, lo más rápido que pudo, pues no era una chica que se diera mucha prisa bajo la ducha. Luna despertó con tanto alboroto, dormía placidamente sobre su canasto en el pasillo cuando la rubia lo golpeo –¿Que pasa?- pregunto la gata, pero solo vio como Usagi corría de una lado a otro, tratando de arreglarse -¡Es muy tarde ya!- dijo mientras cepillaba su larga cabellera húmeda, Luna miro el pequeño reloj del pasillo y se sorprendió al notar la hora –No debiste ver esa película anoche, por eso se te hizo tarde- dijo bostezando –¡Ah si! ¿Y quién era la que decía "no es tan tarde, podemos verla"? ¡No era yo exactamente!- reclamaba Usagi utilizando la misma frase que la gata utilizó.

Usagi estuvo al fin lista, Luna miraba como peinaba su cabello frente al espejo, miro la foto de la pared, ahí estaba ella, con aquel hermoso vestido blanco cubierto de rosas, junto a ella aquel buen mozo príncipe, el gran y eterno amor de su vida. Ahora casada con él la felicidad había cubierto su vida, después de haber sufrido tantas penas, aun después de la última batalla, en la cual se había perdido tanto, ella había logrado alcanzar su sueño y sus adoradas amigas estaban con ella. Aunque Mamoru había estado demasiado ocupado con la terminación de sus estudios, ahora que volviera seguramente ya nada podría ir mal, no ahora, cuando era todo tan perfecto. Luna estaba contenta con el hecho, sabía que la vida de su adorada princesa ahora estaba a salvo.

Pronto sonó el timbre, Usagi dejó mirarse en el espejo, camino entonces hacia la puerta, miro por el pequeño orificio de la puerta, ahí estaban las cuatro chicas, con las cuales había pasado momentos difíciles en el pasado, pero ahora que por fin la paz reinaba podían disfrutar su juventud sin problemas. Usagi tomo su bolso, se abrigo, pues afuera parecía que el invierno no quería irse, salió con el resto, pasearía por la ciudad, disfrutando de la temporada invernal, que pronto culminaría, llegaría la primavera y la universidad a sus vidas. Usagi recordó que debía visitar al médico, no se había sentido bien últimamente, cierto malestar la había aquejado por varios días –¡¿Como pudiste olvidar una cita tan importante!- reclamó Ami –Sólo lo olvide, había estado demasiado ocupada con otras cosas- dijo –¿Te has sentido mal? ¡¿No estarás embarazada!- preguntó Minako observándola minuciosamente –Que cosas dices Minako-chan, Mamoru lleva poco más de una año fuera, ¡¿cómo podría Usagi-chan estar embarazada!- reclamó Luna, Usagi sonrió –No, no lo estoy, aun, pero cuando regrese Mamoru...- Todas miraron a Usagi sorprendidas, Usagi se torno de todos colores –Oh, vamos, ahora si estoy casada- la mirada se torno más sorprendida –¡¿Como que ahora, o sea que lo hicieron antes!- dijo alarmada Ami, las demás miraron incrédulas a Ami –Por favor Ami-chan, eso ya lo sabíamos, solo tratábamos de molestarla- admitió Minako. Usagi estaba totalmente roja, como podían hablar así de su intimidad, tan aligeradamente.

Continuaron su paseo por la blanca ciudad de Tokio, aun podían observarse algunos adornos de la pasada navidad, pero el ajetreo y el bullicio de esos días habían desaparecido casi por completo, la gente caminaba por las calles, como si nada hubiese pasado. Rei y Minako se quedaron mirando varíos vestido en una gran tienda de ropa –¡Quiero un vestido así!- decía Minako mirándolos fascinada –¡Yo también!- dijo Rei –Vamos chicas, debemos irnos- pidió Ami –Si, si, ya vamos- dijeron al unísono las dos jóvenes.

**Londres, Inglaterra**

Scarlett despertaba con el sonido del reloj despertador, abrió sus ojos bicolor, uno de color azul brillante y el otro violeta, se sentó un segundo, mirando su gran habitación. Ella tenía una vida displicente, sin turbaciones de ningún tipo, aunque no por ello no cumplía con sus obligaciones, se comportaba elegantemente, sus movimientos eran precisos, mantenía la cordura siempre, tal y como había sido educada, para ser una eterna princesa de porcelana, y así, caminando como toda una dama con linaje, camino hasta el baño. Scarlett era sencilla, amable, pero su rebeldía a veces la arrastraba a situaciones poco escrupulosas o incorrectas para alguien de su posición. Pero como ella lo decía, tan pequeñas que pocas veces alguien se daba cuenta, o se tomaba la molestia para reprenderla. Salio del baño y camino desnuda por la habitación, tomo su ropa interior y se la puso para terminar colocándose el elegante uniforme del colegio Westminter.

La vida de Scarlett era simple: asistir al colegio por las mañanas, tomar el té en la casa real con sus abuelos, asistir a fiestas y sonreír farsantemente hasta que su cara punzaba, y aunque ella era así, no todo había sido fácil. Pero eso había cambiado radicalmente desde hacía unos años, había sentido algo que estaba alterando su vida de "fantasía", era un llamado a algo que ella no entendía, deseaba haber estado en algún lugar en determinados momentos de su vida, y aunque había intentado buscar la causa algo muy fuerte dentro de ella le decía que debía esperar y la mantenía atada. Habían venido también esos sueños llenos de sucesos que ella había presenciado, pero que no lograba recordar, una memoria oculta que ahora parecía liberarse suavemente, pero como un violento movimiento del tiempo. Desde entonces ya eran más de cuatro años de que aquello había empezado, que ahora parecía aclararse a cada momento, como si de pronto la verdad fuera a aparecer repentinamente, explotar en su rostro y salirse de sus manos, cosa que de alguna forma le inquietaba más de lo que ella hubiese deseado.

Su mañana en la escuela comenzó como siempre, aunque aquel día, en plena clase de historia, su cuerpo estaba presente, pero ella se encontraba aislada del lugar, meditabunda, escribiendo en su libreta –Señorita Windsor, ¿podría decirme en que año comenzó la revolución francesa?- pregunto el profesor, Scarlett aun permanecía sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, involucrada en fantasías que ni ella entendía –¡Señorita Windsor!- increpó furibundo, la clase entera la miraba, entonces Scarlett reaccionó –¡Oh, perdón! ¿La revolución qué, dijo?- preguntó aturdida, todos comenzaron a reírse, Scarlett miro confundida a todos –¡Silencio!- dijo aun enfurecido el profesor, chocando el libro que portaba contra el escritorio –¡Quiero verla después de clases en mi oficina!- Scarlett estaba apenada, pero le sonrió –Ahí estaré- le dijo, lo cual desconcertó al profesor y al resto de la clase, aunque por dentro se moría de vergüenza.

Scarlett terminó las clases de ese día, había estado demasiado distraída últimamente, pensando en cosas demasiado pueriles, o así le parecían, estaba por irse a casa a descansar cuando recordó la llamada de atención del profesor de historia, era un hombre irritable que por lo general era la burla del colegio Westminter, Scarlett desearía evitar visitarlo, pero sabía que de no hacerlo llamaría a su abuelo para informarle sobre su conducta en clase, se despidió de Fredrick, su amigo que la acompaña, aunque no le dijo con quien debía presentarse, así que camino hasta su oficina sola –Scarlett, que bueno que te veo, pensaba irte a buscar- Jonathan Williams era su profesor de Ciencias, era un hombre increíblemente atractivo y joven, quien la saco de su estado –Tengo que ir con el profesor Jonson- argumento –Que bien, entonces, en cuanto hables con él, pasa a mi oficina, hay algo que tengo que hablarte- Scarlett siguió su camino, hasta llegar a la oficina de Jonson –Aquí estoy, profesor- dijo al entrar en la oficina –Tome asiento señorita Windsor- Scarlett lo hizo, aunque aquel lugar era de cierta forma muy incomodo, nunca había estado ahí, siempre había tenido buena conducta en aquella clase, pero los rumores eran ciertos, era una oficina horrible –Bien señorita, ¿me podría decir por que no obtuve su atención en la clase de esta mañana?- Scarlett pudo haberle dicho que era simplemente porque era una clase aburrida, y aunque tenía buenas notas, no eran precisamente por su enseñanza –Me desvele un poco anoche, estudiando, y estaba un poco extenuada esta mañana, lo siento- el profesor la miro –Estoy un poco desconcertado por su actitud, pues usted es una de mis mejores estudiantes, así que por esta vez lo pasaré por alto, pero que quede claro que si se repite no seré tan condescendiente, puede retirarse- Scarlett se puso de pie –Muchas gracias- le dijo y salió del lugar. Ya fuera suspiro lentamente, la había librado esta vez, se sonrió y camino hacia la salida del edificio, pero recordó que Jonathan le había pedido verla, así que regreso, tocó la puerta –Adelante- escuchó –Scarlett, pasa- Scarlett paso, tomo asiento en una de las cómodas sillas de piel del profesor, era un hombre de gustos refinados, a pesar de su juventud, tales a los que Scarlett estaba acostumbrada, aquella oficina, al contrario de la anterior, la conocía bastante bien –Te tengo una excelente propuesta- dijo, Scarlett lo miraba, aquel hombre le despertaba sentimientos profundos, él hablaba, pero ella pensaba en él, sin escucharlo –¿Me estas escuchando, Scarlett?- Scarlett reaccionó y no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente –He notado que andas muy distraída últimamente, ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto preocupado, Scarlett amaba ese rostro, y preocupado, especialmente por ella, parecía hechizarla –No... si... no en realidad si- Jonathan la miro confundido –Si, estoy bien, lo siento, es que…- Scarlett no sabía que decir –¿Esta bien todo en casa?- pregunto –Si, todo esta perfecto, es que no he podido dormir bien, eso es todo- dijo aun más apenada –Bien, entonces talvez debamos hablar en otro momento- determinó –No, ahora esta bien, ¿de que quiere hablar?- preguntó, Jonathan no estaba muy seguro, pero continuó y abrió entonces uno de los cajones de su escritorio, saco un sobre y se lo extendió –Es una solicitud, fue enviada para ti- Scarlett abrió el sobre, era una carta dirigida a ella, de una Universidad extranjera, en Tokio, Japón.

Scarlett regreso a casa, el enorme palacio en el que residía estaba vacío, sus abuelos habían salido a una reunión, así que estaba sola. Entro en su habitación, dejo su mochila en el escritorio y se tumbo en la cama. Cerró sus ojos y entonces fue envuelta por el sueño acumulado por días.

_**Continuará...**_

_Sailor Padme_ Corregí esta historia, aunque los cambios no fueron muy drásticos, solo hice pequeñas correcciones y agregue algunas cosas. Espero que este "nuevo" **_Capitulo I_** les guste, dejen reviews, díganme que les parece la historia, es importante para mí saber sí esto va bien o no. Besos.


	3. Una princesa de Cristal

**Capitulo II: La Princesa de Cristal**

**En un lejano lugar, mucho tiempo atrás...**

La soberana del lugar permanecía sentada junto al pequeño río de agua cristalina que rodeaba el gran palacio erguido hecho de cristal tornasol, ahí el agua corría, produciendo un cálido sonido, que amenizaba la mañana de la joven mujer que sumergía sus bellos pies en él, su cabello azul, sedoso y brillante, se mecía al compás del suave viento que soplaba en el lugar, que la rodeaba amorosamente. La reina sonreía, feliz por ninguna razón, su jovialidad era muestra de su juventud una ironía contra su gran sabiduría. La primera reina joven elegida, la menor de entre sus hermanas.

Caminaba de regreso al palacio de brillantes columnas de cristal, con ligeros destellos azules y violetas, acariciaba el pasto azulado con sus delicados pies blancos, de su hermoso vestido blanco brotaban pequeños brillos. Caminaba, atrayendo la luz a su alrededor, entonces se quedo un instante mirando, de pie junto a una gran columna, los planetas que lograba distinguir entre el cielo azul celeste, lleno de estrellas, donde se distinguía claramente la hermosa Luna blanca que giraba alrededor de aquel planeta de brillante azul, donde vivían sus dos hermanas, ellas estaban una cerca de la otra, pero ella estaba sola, lejos de ellas, así pues era la reina solitaria… hasta entonces, cuando él apareció, y su vida cambio...

**Londres, Inglaterra. Actualidad.**

Scarlett se despertó por el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia en la ventana principal de la habitación. Se levanto trabajosamente, no había vuelto a dormir muy bien, había tenido esos terribles sueños que la estaba dejando despierta la mayor parte de la noche. Camino hasta la ventana, recorrió con su mano la pesada cortina para mirar hacia el jardín, el cristal estaba empañado, con su mano lo descubrió y miro los efectos de la lluvia, el pasto estaba cubierto de un rocío de agua, y las ventana cubiertas de delicadas gotas, que aumentaban a medida que caía la lluvia. Entonces llamaron la puerta de su habitación –Señorita Scarlett, buenos días, sus abuelos le esperan en el comedor- le dijo la mucama a su servicio –Gracias Anna, en un momento bajaré- dijo, Scarlett camino hasta el baño, se miro en el espejo, las terribles ojeras bajo sus ojos mostraban la escasez de horas que había logrado dormir aquella noche que ya terminaba.

Bajo con el uniforme puesto, lista para otro día de clases, sus abuelos estaban ya tomando el desayuno cuando ella llego al comedor –Buenos días- saludó, sus abuelos centraron entonces su mirada en ella –Buenos días, veo que a pesar de que te has levantado un poco tarde aun tienes esas ojeras, ¿no has dormido bien últimamente?- Indago su abuelo al mirarla tan cansada –No- dijo ella mientras tomaba asiento –Algo te preocupa, hija- pregunto su abuela con preocupación –Creo que es por los exámenes- dijo –Desea tomar algo en especial, señorita- pregunto la mujer de servicio –Solo una taza de café- pidió –¿Solo café? Tráiganle también un par de panques- pidió la reina –Pero abuela, yo solo quiero café- repitió Scarlett –Pero hija, necesitas comer más, has estado adelgazando mucho últimamente, ya ni siquiera tomas el té de las cuatro con nosotros, necesitas alimento- sugirió –Esta bien- dijo cediendo tomando un sorbo de jugo de fresa, su favorito. En un momento ya estaban los panques y su café en su lugar, pero apenas y comió algo se levantó de la mesa –Ya es tarde, así que me despido- Scarlett beso las mejillas de sus afligidos abuelos y salió del palacio, camino hasta el garaje y tomo su flamante convertible negro, aunque tuvo que colocar la capota pues aun caían algunas gotas de lluvia.

Scarlett era una mujer hermosa, en extremo, pero su belleza, casi etérea, escondía más de lo que ella podía soportar, una princesa inmaculada bajo el delicado cuerpo de piel blanca, delgada figura, ojos bicolor y sonrisa de princesa la hacia una fantasía inalcanzable, la distinguida princesa de cristal, con una sutileza casi infalible, podía verse solo de lejos, como una figura que esta ahí pero que jamás se podría tocar, solo una persona podía osar estar cerca de ella: Fredrick Ljungberg, su íntimo compañero, desde la infancia habían estado juntos, eran como dos hojas de una sola lanceta, armas mortales de exquisita belleza, cortados en similitud pero incomparables en color y movimiento. La belleza inconmensurable de aquellas dos figuras caminado juntas por el campus era una delicia, nunca dos figuras habían sido tan brillantes, Scarlett poseía una cabellera azulada llena de ondulados mechones que danzaba seductoramente con el aire, su cuerpo libre y fresco caminaba armonioso. El atlético cuerpo de Fredrick desenvolviéndose como una fugaz figura caminando con ritmo, en sincronía con el aire. Así eran ellos, dos figuras aladas, casi como ángeles bajados para deslumbrar a los simples mortales.

Scarlett caminaba junto a Fredrick, caminaban sin decir una palabra, sabían que todos les miraban con atención, a veces Scarlett no podía evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada lasciva de algún chico, pero aun así nadie se atrevía a estar siquiera dos metros cerca de ellos, su belleza intimidaba hasta el más galán o las más atrevida de la escuela, eran simplemente figuras confinadas, condenadas a la soledad. Pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle, Fredrick era la estrella de fútbol y Scarlett la visión de la esgrima.

Scarlett esperaba sentada en la butaca del salón de clases, nadie más estaba dentro, Fredrick estaría ya también en su propio salón. Un grupo de chicos entro en el lugar, todos miraban a la princesa sentada ahí, en su soledad, ella ni siquiera se molestaba en hacer lo mismo, estaba sumergida en un sin fin de ideas y pensamientos, con su vista hacia la ventana. Todos charlaban entre si, jugaban, como era clásico en los chicos de su edad, pero no podían evitar mirar de vez en vez a la figura blanca, ecuánime sobre aquel lugar, que ni siquiera parecía respirar, era como una figura de mármol, poseedora también de esa frialdad. –Buenos días, jóvenes- interrumpió el profesor, Jonathan estaba ahí, como cada viernes, a la primera hora, su voz fue como un detonador, Scarlett giro casi como un impulso automático hacia él. Y de pronto parecía no haber nadie más que ellos dos. Scarlett podía permanece meditabunda, distraída, apática, alejada en cualquier clase, pero no en esta, Jonathan atrapaba su atención y ella podía ser feliz así.

La clase termino demasiado pronto, era como si el tiempo volará cuando él estaba cerca. Scarlett miro su reloj, eran poco más de las 10:00, era la hora del almuerzo. Camino hasta el salón de descanso, miro por la rejilla antes de entrar, ahí estaba Fred con el resto del equipo de fútbol, como todos los días. Entro en el lugar, se deslizo como una gacela sobre el bosque, con su delicado paso, firme y seguro. –¿Que has traído para mí?- pregunto al llegar con el apuesto jugador, el equipo entero la miro, Fred se levantó ofreciéndole un lugar a su lado. Todos lo chicos habían estado jugando, hasta que la chica apareció, permanecieron callados –Vamos chicos, pueden actuar como si nada, es solo Scarlett Windsor, princesa de Inglaterra- dijo Fred en tono de burla, Scarlett les sonrió en forma de aprobación. Los chicos siguieron charlando entonces. Comieron el almuerzo juntos, aun así Scarlett apenas probó lo que Fred había traído para ella. Antes de retirarse el joven y fuerte portero del equipo miro a Scarlett –Eres más sencilla de lo que pensé- dijo antes de retirarse, Scarlett ni siquiera pudo decir nada, parecía haber sido un cumplido, pero ella sintió entonces que la gente la miraba como una mujer ufana al ser ella una princesa –Ves, sirve que te sientes alguna vez acompañada- le dijo Fredrick.

Pronto las clases llegaron a su fin, un día más en la vida cotidiana. Scarlett camino hasta el gimnasio, donde acostumbraba entrenar con el equipo de esgrima, Fred estaba en los campos de la preparatoria, como cada viernes.

–¡Princesa...!- la chica miro en todas direcciones, no había nadie más, alguien le llamaba, pero no lograba verle entre la oscuridad que la rodeaba –¿Quién es?- preguntó al vacío sin obtener respuesta, de pronto el silencio abatió, no escuchaba nada más que el respirar de su cuerpo, el latir de su corazón acelerado y en un instante el silencio se rompió, estallando en miles de alaridos a su alrededor, sintió como dentro de la oscuridad salían terribles cosas, sintió que algo le arañaba la piel, pero no lograba distinguir nada –¡Ayúdenme!- grito aterrada tratando de liberarse de lo que la sujetaba –Solo tú...- escucho, como en respuesta a su petición –Solo tú puedes ayudarte... no hay nadie más que pueda hacerlo- Scarlett entonces distinguió figuras, una mujer sujetada con monstruosos grilletes a sus delicados pies blancos, su vestido blanco bañado en sangre que parecía la propia, miro su rostro inclinado, era una joven mujer, que alcanzaría tal vez los dieciocho años, sus ojos, bellos como el mar azul, cubiertos por centenares de lagrimas y hundidos en la nada, la sedosidad de su cabello poco podía distinguirse entre las sombras que la rodeaban, pero lo notó, el color de su cabello, era tan parecido al suyo, y cuando la chica levanto su rostro y sus miradas se encontraron, en su belleza encontró la suya propia.

Scarlett despertó alterada, estaba en la enfermería de la escuela, recostada en una camilla –Ya despertaste- dijo la enfermera del lugar –¿Que hago aquí?- pregunto Scarlett incorporándose –Te desmayaste en la practica de esgrima, el instructor te trajo hasta aquí- Scarlett salió de la camilla, aun portaba el traje de las practicas –¿Has comido y dormido bien?- pregunto la enfermera mientras Scarlett se acomodaba la ropa –Noto que estas muy delgada, además muestras señas de cansancio extremo, y sé que no estas en torneo ni tampoco en exámenes- Scarlett la miro sin decirle nada –Agradezco su interés, pero estoy bien, es solo que no me he sentido con ánimos de nada, ni siquiera de dormir- decía mientras caminaba hacia la salida –Pero...- intento detenerle la enfermera –Hasta luego y gracias por todo- dijo saliendo del lugar.

Scarlett camino por el corredor hasta los vestidores, miró su reloj, eran casi las seis –Vaya, hasta que apareces- dijo el chico de cabellera corta, salienso de entre las sombras –¡Dios Fred! ¡Casi me matas del susto!- exclamo la chica al verle –Ay no, ¡no me digas que estoy tan feo!- dijo provocando que Scarlett riera un poco –Gracias por estar aquí- dijo Scarlett. La chica se apresuro a tomar una ducha y vestirse –Y dime ¿por que de pronto te desmayaste? Estuve ahí esperando que despertaras, pero como no lo hiciste vine a recoger tus cosas, creo que despertaste poco después de que salí- le contaba, mientras ella pensaba.

Caminaron juntos hasta el estacionamiento de estudiantes –¡Scarlett!- Jonathan se apresuro a encontrarse con los chicos –¿Como estas? Supe que te desmayaste en medio de la práctica de esgrima- dijo –Estoy bien, pero parece que toda la escuela lo sabe- dijo sonriendo –Es bueno saber que ya estas bien- dijo el apuesto profesor, Fredrick de pronto se sintió fuera de lugar –Scarlett, iré por el auto, ¿me das las llaves?- Scarlett saco las llaves de su mochila –Nos vemos Profesor- Fredrick los dejo solos –Hasta luego joven Ljungberg- dijo, y luego puso su atención en Scarlett –Y bien, ¿ya has tomado tu decisión?- preguntó –Ya la tome- dijo determinante –Quiero ir, pero aun debo hablar con mis abuelos, no lo he hecho- agregó –Comprendo, y entonces ¿cuando me dirás la decisión definitiva?- le preguntó –Pronto, se lo prometo- Scarlett sabía que no seria fácil convencer a sus abuelos sobre su decisión, ellos deseaban que asistiera a la Universidad en Europa, y Japón distaba mucho de las expectativas de estos –De acuerdo, en cuanto la tengas no olvides visitarme- pidio Jonathan –Lo haré- dijo, un silencio los cubrió por un momento, esperando una reacción, la de cualquiera –Bueee...noo… creo que debo irme, lo veré después- se despidió nerviosamente –Si, Scarlett, hasta pronto- dijo entristecido por alguna razón, miro a la chica caminar hasta su auto.

Fredrick estaba hablando por su teléfono móvil cuando Scarlett subió al auto, colgó al llegar la chica –¿Alguna novia nueva?- preguntó –No que va, era mi padre, preguntando por que me había retrasado para la cena familiar, ya sabes lo estricto que es... y vendrás conmigo ¿verdad?- Scarlett lo miro –Como crees, ni siquiera me avisaste con tiempo, ¿que crees que me pondré? no lo creo- dijo cortante –¡Oh vamos, yo siempre estoy ahí para ti, además es una cena importante, vendrá alguien muy importante, si voy solo las mujeres se lanzarán sobre mí, ya sabes como son esa mujeres-le suplicaba –¡Ah! Ahora entiendo por que me esperaste hasta tarde- dijo intuyendo –¡Tenías planes para mí!- dijo molesta –Pero esta bien- le dijo –Pero primero iré a casa a cambiarme y olvida que me de prisa, me tardaré lo suficiente para asegurarme de que tu padre te de un buen regaño, además dime que te pondrás, tendrás que ir a tu casa sin mi- explico –Ni lo creas- le reveló –Llame a Russell, llevará un traje a tu palacio- Scarlett descubrió que el chico ya había preparado todo.

Llegaron al enorme palacio de Buckingham –Señorita Scarlett, buenas noche, señor Ljungberg- Dijo el mayordomo al entrar los chicos –Su amigo Russell les espera en el estudio- les aviso –Bien, ¿y mis abuelos?- pregunto Scarlett –Han salido esta noche, tenía una cena con el Primer Ministro, Sr. Ljungberg le envian a su padre sus sinceras disculpas por no poder asistir a la cena que ofrece- les comentó –Esta bien, se las daré, gracias- caminaron entonces hasta el estudio, ahí estaba el joven Russell, un universitario de gran estatura –Hola Russell, ¿tienes mucho esperando?- preguntó Fred –El suficiente, aquí esta el traje- el chico se levanto, traía también un elegante traje puesto –Hola Scarlett no te había visto en mucho tiempo, luces tan bella como siempre- le dijo –Muchas gracias- respondió ella –¿Pero que esperas, luego coqueteas con Russell, sube a cambiarte- ordeno –Basta, ahora voy- dijo ella.

Se miraba frente al espejo, que vestido sería el mejor, sabía lo mundanas que podían ser las cenas en casa de los Ljungberg. Tomo el vestido azul, combinaba perfectamente con su cabello, pero lucía demasiado informal, el vestido gris estaba demasiado usado, entonces encontró el vestido negro, no lo había usado, había olvidado incluso que lo tenía, era elegante, sobrio y lo suficientemente llamativo para no dejarla pasar inadvertida con aquella abertura en la espalda. Se peino en un chongo y se coloco un prendedor negro, al tono del vestido, se dio unos toques en el rostro, se puso lipstick rosa y salió, había tardado menos de lo que esperaba, ya en la entrada le esperaban los guapos jóvenes vestidos ceremonialmente –Wow, si se trata de deslumbrar tu eres la experta- dijo Fred al mirar a la hermosa chica elegantemente vestida. Salieron del palacio y tomaron el auto de Scarlett y Russell se llevo el auto de Fredrick –Mi padre va a matarme, lo sabes ¿verdad?- dijo un poco angustiado –Dirá algo como "Fredrick Ljungberg III, que esta pasando contigo, llegas tarde sabiendo lo importante que es para mí esta noche, y además, me llegaron tus notas, como piensas obtener un lugar en la Universidad con esas calificaciones tan bajas, ningún Ljungberg ha sido futbolista y tu tampoco lo serás, así que olvida esa idea tuya de jugar futbol"- dijo –Bueno creo que debes hablar con tu padre sobre tus metas, no puedes seguir ocultándole que entrarás a la liga inglesa el próximo verano- aconsejo Scarlett –Lo sé, pero no me dejará- comento entristecido –Creo que sufrimos lo mismo- dijo Scarlett –Ah, ¿y eso a que se debe?- pregunto –Recibí una beca para ir a Japón a estudiar, tu sabes lo importante que es para mi familia la educación, desde que William nació no hemos tenido que tomar clases en casa, ahora podemos salir a clases a una escuela real, pero aun así, no creo que acepten que me marche a Japón, desean que asista a la misma Universidad con William en Escocia, pero ese nunca fue mi deseo- ambos permanecieron en silencio –¡¡Diablos, que vidas tan atroces tenemos!- ambos rieron –Pero si no nos dejan, nos marcharemos sin su consentimiento, ¿de acuerdo?- le propuso el chico –¡Será un pacto!- aceptó Scarlett.

Llegaron al fin a la residencia de los Ljungberg, era una casa enorme, no tan grande como lo era el palacio Buckingham, nada en Londres era más grande que el palacio de los reyes ingleses. Entonces dejaron ver su belleza, todas las miradas se centraron en los tres recién llegados, eran los más jóvenes del lugar, Scarlett tomada del brazo del brazo de Fredrick, caminaba solemnemente como una mujer aristócrata, intentaba mantener su postura, debía representar la casa Windsor como había sido educada en eventos del tipo, aunque después de la entrada se dedicara a rechazar invitaciones y conversaciones. Entonces interrumpió la caminata el furibundo Señor Ljungberg uqe los intercepto rumbo al salón principal – Freddy ¡¿ya viste la hora, se suponía que estarías aquí hace dos horas... pero bueno, ya estas aquí, Señorita Scarlett, que gusto verle, tan bella como siempre, ¿sus abuelos vendrán?- preguntó más tranquilo –Te envían sus disculpas, debieron atender otro compromiso, y disculpa mi demora, tuvimos un contratiempo en la escuela- fueron guiados al salón principal por el Sr. Ljungberg. Dentro había mucha gente, distinguidos miembros de la sociedad, todos elegantemente vestidos. Scarlett entonces lo miro entre la multitud, un hombre exageradamente alto, quizá de dos metros o un poco más, portaba un hermoso traje confeccionado en un negro pulcro, conversaba amenamente con otros caballeros, pero el porte de aquel hombre no pudo pasar desapercibido para ella, él entonces también la miro, con sus centelleantes ojos grises, su cabello largo y azul sujetado por una delicada cinta negra, le lanzo una sonrisa y camino hasta ellos, el señor Ljungberg parecía conocerle –Sr. Mikos Rogasis, este es mi hijo, Fredrick James- ambos estrecharon las manos, aunque Fredrick se asombro al ver aquel imponente hombre de frente –Y su agraciada acompañante… ¿quien es?- pregunto mirando a la delicada mujer sin habla frente a él –Ah, claro, la señorita Scarlett Windsor, princesa de Inglaterra- Scarlett no podía ocultar su fascinación por aquel hombre –El señor Mikos Rogasis es un importante empresario que nos hizo el honor de asistir esta noche- dijo el padre de Fredrick –Es un placer para mí, cuando puedo conocer bellezas como esta- dijo besando la mano de Scarlett, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Scarlett había huido apenas tuvo la oportunidad del bullicioso salón donde la habían acosado preguntando sobre su vida amorosa, o más bien la inexistencia de esta, ahora miraba por uno de los balcones que daban la vista a un bello jardín, donde la madre de Fredrick pasaba horas arreglándolo –¿Siempre desaparece de entre la multitud?- preguntaron irrumpiendo su tranquila estancia solitaria, volteo a buscar al dueño de aquella voz –Ah, es usted- dijo mirando a Mikos Rogasis –Pero por favor, no me llames así, puedes llamarme Mikos solamente- dijo acercándose a la chica –Esta bien- dijo ella y volvió a mirar el jardín –Es muy hermoso, pocas veces he visto un jardín tan bello, mi madre solía cuidar el suyo con mucha pasión- dijo al avanzar y posarse junto al barandal a mirar el mismo lugar que Scarlett observaba –Debe ser una mujer hermosa- dijo Scarlett refiriéndose a la madre del recién llegado –Lo fue, sin duda- respondió melancólico, Scarlett notó su tristeza –Oh, ¿dije algo que le incomodará?- preguntó excusándose -Oh, no, no, y por favor, deja de llamarme de usted- Scarlett sonrío –Lo siento- dijo –Cuando sonríes eres aun más bella- le dijo, Scarlett sintió su rostro arder –¿Me permitirías una baile esta noche?- preguntó extendiendo su mano –Cla...ro- dijo tomándola nerviosamente. Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta el salón, donde bailaban todos. Mikos la tomo por la cintura y con la mano la guío –¿Y que hace una princesa en estos días?- preguntó –¿En estos días?- dijo sorprendida –Si, me refiero a que yo nunca había conocido una princesa físicamente, solo en libros- respondió él –Bueno, creo que ahora hacemos lo que queremos, sin romper la idiosincrasia impuesta, claro- respondió sonriente –¿Y tú que haces? ¿Haces lo que quiere?- preguntó –Si claro- respondió –Estudió, saldré de la preparatoria en un mes y espero poder ir a la Universidad- decía mientras danzaba con su delicado cuerpo, ambos se miraban a los ojos, intentando deducir que pensaba el otro –Y tú eres…- preguntó Scarlett –Soy un hombre de negocios, soy dueño de una empresa de telecomunicaciones- respondió. Siguieron bailando por un rato más.

Después de bailar un rato, decidieron descanzar, volviendo al balcón –¿Y tú sales con el hijo de los Ljungberg?- preguntó –No- respondió –Somos solo amigos, él es mi mejor amigo, desde que lo conozco él siempre esta ahí para mí, desde la muerte de mis padres, cuando fui traída hasta aquí, yo no me sentía muy feliz, hasta que lo conocí y me transmitió su jovialidad- le aclaró –Si, veo que él posee mucha alegría, pero no la siento en ti- dijo mirándola fijamente –Ni yo en ti- respondió ella devolviéndole la mirada –Eres un hombre oculto tras una máscara- dijo ella acercándose a él, como si pudiera ver a través de sus ojos –Es como si tratarás de ser alguien que no eres- argumentó –Yo también me siento así, es por eso que hablo contigo con tanta naturalidad, espero no haberte ofendido- dijo retrocediendo –No, no, es verdad, y me agrada que lo veas, no quiero fingir frente a ti- dijo acercándosele –No he sido muy feliz desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo reservadamente –Entiendo- Scarlett paso su mano sobre el bello rostro del hombre, estaba siendo atraída por aquel hombre de súbito, en él veía visiones que en otras personas no notaba, él beso la palma de su mano, después su muñeca, recorrió el brazo de la chica con suaves besos, se detuvo y levanto su vista, ella lo miraba fijamente y entonces se aproximo a su rostro, hasta juntar sus labios a los suyos, Scarlett cerró sus ojos y se entrego al fulgor de aquel apasionado beso, sintió un leve ardor, lo labios del hombre ardían. Una serie de visiones torcidas recorrieron su mente, divagando en escenarios distintos, todos torcidos y llenos de dolor, Scarlett se separó apresuradamente de él –Lo siento, creo que debo retirarme, ha sido un placer conocerte- dijo levantándose y saliendo del lugar apresuradamente.

Scarlett condujo de regreso a casa, miro el reloj del tablero, eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, había pasado muchas horas platicando con aquel hombre, quien le había producido tantas emociones, extrañas y a la vez placenteras, aquel beso le había iluminado de una forma absurda, pero congruente a la vez, había sido una pasión arrebatada, pero llena de visiones escalofriantes y terribles. Llego a casa, dejó el auto y camino hasta el palacio. Se quito los zapatos antes de subir las escaleras y subió sin hacer mucho ruido. Ya dentro de su habitación se quito el vestido, deshizo el peinado y se coloco la pijama, se metió a la cama, apago las luces. Se acomodo en la cama, pero sintió que alguien más estaba en la habitación, se levantó apresuradamente, encendió la lamparita de su mesita de noche, no había nadie, camino hasta la ventana, vio una fugaz sombra correr entre los techos del palacio y desaparecer entre la espesura de la noche, no entendió que era eso, ni quiso, regreso a la cama, coloco su cabeza en la almohada y se dejo llevar por el sueño.

La mañana llegó, se despertó con el sonido del teléfono –Si, diga- se apresuro a responder aun medio dormida –¡¡Scarlett! ¿Donde te metiste anoche, te estuve buscando, después te vi bailar con ese empresario, luego volviste a desaparecer, luego te busque de nuevo y baje y me dijeron que habías tomado tu auto y te habías marchado, ¡¿por qué no te despediste!- dijo entre molesto y preocupado Fredrick –Lo siento, lo siento, es que estaba muy cansada y no tenía ganas de buscarte- respondió entre bostezos –Ya lo veo, ya viste el reloj, son más de las doce, ¿te vas levantando apenas?- Scarlett tomo el reloj de la mesita –¡Por Dios, tienes razón!- dijo saliendo de una salto de la cama –Tenía practica temprano, ¡¡y me quede dormida! Después te llamo, besos- Scarlett colgó, corrió al baño, no había notado que por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, no había vuelto a tener aquellos sueños, ni que su rostro brillaba tan claro y bello como hacia tanto tiempo no lucía.

**Tokio, Japón**

Usagi caminaba por las calles, en su soledad, lo extrañaba tanto, deseaba que volviera pronto de su viaje. Había estado demasiado tiempo sin él, era una pesada carga ya, al principio lo soporto bien, era solo un año, pero el plazo se había cumplido y él aun no volvía, le habían prolongado la beca por tres meses más, y aunque ahora ya faltaba menos para su regreso, era mortificante su estancia sin él.

Regresó a la soledad de su departamento, ni Luna estaba, se había marchado con las chicas un día atrás, se reclino sobre el barandal del balcón, miró el cielo, las estrellas comenzaban a brillar en el claroscuro del cielo, no había nevado y el cielo estaba despejado, la luna era una pequeña cuna, brillante y blanca. Usagi sintió un leve dolor en el pecho, como si algo malo estuviera a punto de pasar, se mantuvo quieta, pero ningún sonido llegó, todo parecía tan relajado, suspiro, pensando que talvez era una mala jugada de su propia soledad. Camino hacia el interior del lugar, estaba ya oscuro dentro y encendió las luces. Le parecía tan enorme el lugar sin su presencia. Se tumbo en el sillón, recargo su rubia cabeza sobre el respaldo, cerró sus ojos y visualizo a Mamoru, con su hermoso rostro, lleno de amor, que solo ella recibía. Se imagino que él volvía, le abrazaba y le juraba jamás volver a dejarla. Usagi se sentía feliz entre sus brazos, pero su sueño comenzó a nublarse, terribles criaturas comenzaron a brotar del suelo, sentía como ardía el piso, como si se estuviera incendiando, sujeto a Mamoru con fuerza, pero al mirarle se encontró una criatura aun más espantosa, con dientes afilados y ojos rojos, que ardían como el fuego –¡Serás mía!- Dijo la criatura mirándola lascivamente, Usagi trato de huir, pero la bestia poseía grandes extremidades con los que atrapó a la chica –¡No escaparás!- le dijo, mientras paseaba sus asquerosas manos por el delicado cuerpo de la chica –¡Noooo!- Usagi abrió los ojos apresuradamente, se levantó de un salto del sillón, por qué su sueño había sido contaminado tan horriblemente, estaba sudando, la noche ya había caído completamente en la ciudad, Usagi se sintió atrapada en una red de sombras, era como si su oscuro sueño fuera una clara visión de la verdad, camino de un lado a otro, intentó no pensar en aquello, pero la imagen de la criatura estaba clavada en su mente. Tomó una ducha para refrescarse antes de irse a la cama, recorrió la casa aun antes de ir a dormir, no estaba segura de que era esa sensación, pero le inquietaba la oscuridad. Regreso a su habitación y se acostó en la cama, apago la luz de la lámpara y se envolvió con el edredón, cerró sus ojos, pero la bestia estaba ahí, se descubrió y salió de la cama, como podría dormir si al cerrar sus ojos veía aquella aterradora imagen.

La mañana llego, Usagi estaba postrada sobre el sillón, no había dormido en toda la noche, tenía miedo de solo pensarlo. Las puntas rojizas del sol aclararon el cielo, cubriéndolo de un rojo que Usagi nunca había visto antes, era fascinante, pero aterrador. Se acomodo sobre el sillón, estirando su delgada figura, acomodo su cabeza entre los cojines y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, sin notarlo cayó dormida.

Despertó cuando alguien llamo a su puerta –Usagi-chan ábreme soy yo, ¡¡Minako!- escucho decir del otro lado, Usagi se levantó trabajosamente, estaba en pijama –¿¿Qué pasa, Minako-chan?- preguntó al abrirle la puerta y dejarle entrar –Usagi aun estas en pijama, son casi las cinco de la tarde- Usagi se alarmo, acaso había dormido por tantas horas –Luna estaba muy preocupada por ti, así que la traje, la hubiese traído en la mañana pero tenía una audición, ya sabes, hahaha- dijo alegremente la princesa de Venus, pero a Usagi no le causo gracia –¿Estas bien, Usagi-chan?- pregunto Luna alarmada –Si, estoy bien, me daré un baño, de acuerdo, espérenme- Usagi se apresuro a ducharse, terminó muy rápido, Minako miraba los videos en MTV, mientras danzaba al ritmo de la tonada, Luna y Artemis la miraban con gotas de sudor en la frente –Wow Usagi si que te diste prisa- se asombro Minako al ver a Usagi salir. Usagi traía el cabello suelto y revuelto, se sentó en el sillón junto a Minako y comenzó a peinar su rubia melena, mientras Minako le platicaba sobre la audición –Fue genial, ahí estaba la señorita Hikaru Utada, wow, no sabes, cantó para nosotras, canta bellísimo, ojala algún día yo logre cumplir mi sueño como ella- decía extremadamente entusiasmada –Claro, Minako-chan... pronto podrás- decía fríamente Usagi. Desconcertando a su rubia compañera.

Minako se marcho al llegar la noche, Usagi y Luna se quedaron en el departamento –Mañana tienes clases Usagi, ¿has descansado bien?- preguntó Luna al mirarla cansada –Si, si, estoy bien, dormí mucho hoy- dijo levantándose del sofá –Voy preparar las cosas para mañana- dijo caminando a su habitación. Sintió un leve escalofrío recorrerla, una sensación de alerta la asalto sorpresivamente –¡Luna!- gritó, la gata corrió hacia ella –¿Qué pasa Usagi?- preguntó al llegar con ella –No nada- dijo al mirarla –¿Podrías quedarte conmigo?- pidió.

La mañana llegó, Usagi se apresuró para llegar a la escuela, había dormido bien, sin pesadillas, desayuno lo más rápido que pudo –¿Cuando te levantarás temprano?- le preguntó Luna –Jeje, creo que nunca- dijo alegremente, Luna notó que Usagi ya estaba más tranquila. Usagi tomo su mochila y salió directo a la escuela. Minako miraba su reloj –¿Por qué tardas tanto Usagi?- decía mientras esperaba a la chica. Una ráfaga de polvo se dirigía hacia ella, la chica de coletas llegaba apresuradamente –Ay Usagi, por qué otra vez tarde, será la ultima vez que te espero, mira, ahí viene el autobús- decía Minako –Gomen- respondió Usagi apenada.

Makoto y Ami ya estaba en la escuela, platicaban en la entrada esperando a las dos rubias –Creo que esta vez no llegarán a tiempo, de nuevo- decía Ami –Pues parece que hoy si, ahí vienen- ambas venían corriendo apresuradamente –¡Buenos días!- decía con el poco aire que aun tenía en sus pulmones Minako –Vamos a dentro- dijo Makoto –Espera... déjame respirar un poco- pidió Usagi, que estaba recargada en un pilar intentando recuperar el aliento. Las cuatro chicas entraron al edificio de la preparatoria Jubban. Se despidieron de Ami, que era la única que iba en una salón diferente –Nos veremos en el almuerzo- dijo la chica de lentes y entro a su salón.

Las chicas tomaron su lugar, el profesor aun no llegaba –Chicas, ¿recuerdan a los Three Lights? ¿Creen que hayan regresado a su planeta?- preguntaba Usagi –A qué viene esa pregunta, ya paso mucho desde entonces y hasta hoy lo preguntas- decía Minako –No lo sé, solo lo recordé, ¿creen que estén bien?- preguntaba insistente –Supongo que si, todas la semillas fueron regresadas a sus planetas de origen... ah ya sé, ¡¡extrañas a Seiya!- dijo Minako –No, nada de eso, solo pensaba en las demás Senshi del Universo, es todo- decía desganada, como si su alegría se viese esfumado de repente, Minako no tuvo tiempo de preguntar más, el profesor de historia llego al salón.

Haruka corría en su deportivo, sintiendo como la velocidad aceleraba su corazón, corría por las costas de Tokio, como solía hacer mientras las demás permanecían en sus ocupaciones, había dejado que Michiru siguiera su loca idea de asistir a la Universidad, ella prefería no hacerlo, Michiru estaba embelesada con la idea de asistir a clases, vivir como los jóvenes de ahora y tener una vida común, Haruka odiaba la monotonía que llevaba ser universitario, pero se sentía atrapada en la misma actividad, correr por horas mientras Michiru salía de clases. Se detuvo frente a la preparatoria donde asistían las chicas –Usagi seguramente ahora estará en el almuerzo- pensó y se introdujo sigilosamente dentro de la institución. Dentro camino por los jardines donde los chicos tomaban el almuerzo, algunos notaron su presencia, otros estaban demasiado enfrascados en sus actividades, entonces vio a las chicas sentadas conversando tomando su almuerzo. Minako contaba alguna historia de una de sus audiciones –Hola chicas- dijo Haruka al llegar –Haruka-san, ¿que haces aquí?- preguntaron –Quería visitarlas, ¿puedo sentarme con ustedes?- preguntó –Claro, siéntate- se sentó entre Usagi y Ami –¿Quieres algo?- preguntó Usagi, ofreciendo su almuerzo, Haruka tomo una fresa –Que rica- dijo comiéndola –Si, Luna las escogió para mí- decía sonriente. Estuvieron un rato conversando, pero pronto llegó el final del receso –Bueno Haruka, debemos regresar a clases, pero espero que nos veamos pronto, envíales nuestros saludos a Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru- se despidió Usagi –Si, adiós Odango- Usagi volvió a clases con las demás.

Por el resto de las clases Usagi parecía más animada, parecía que la visita de Haruka le había servido, incluso Makoto y Minako lo notaron, participaba en clase, cosa que rara vez hacia, estaba más feliz, y las chicas se contagiaron con su alegría. –Usagi, ¿extrañabas a Haruka?- preguntó Makoto mientras se dirigían a la salida de la preparatoria –¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó la sonriente chica –Bueno, luces mejor después de verla- Usagi se sonrojo un poco –Lo crees, bueno si un poco- dijo riendo tímidamente.

Las chicas caminaron hasta la acostumbrada cafetería donde Rei ya les esperaba, estaba sentada en la misma mesa, leyendo el periódico –¡Hola Rei!- entonaron las cuatro juntas –Ah, hola chicas- las cuatro tomaron asiento –¿Algo interesante?- pregunto Ami –Si, ¿ya leyeron esto? Desde hace diez años se han reportado desapariciones masivas de personas en diferentes partes de Europa, y no han encontrado pistas o algo que les indique que les ocurrió, sus familias no las han vuelto a ver desde entonces- decía mostrándoles el periódico –Desde hace 10 años, vaya, si que es mucho tiempo- expresaba Makoto –Si, y las desapariciones han sido eventuales, no han sido continuas, sin embargo es muy incierto, y aunque la policía internacional tomo el caso, no han hallado nada, se dice que algo las devoró- todas miraron incrédulas el pedazo de papel –Pues espero que esa cosa se mantenga muy lejos de Japón- declaró Minako.

Usagi miraba la noticia en al periódico –Crees que sea algún enemigo esta criatura que come personas, digo, hemos enfrentado cosas similares, el Negaverso que robaba la energía y esas cosas, es como si se repitiera un patrón- comentaba con Luna –No lo creo, además dice ahí que es desde hace 10 años, demasiado tiempo como para que eso, sea lo que sea, no se hubiese ya manifestado frente a nosotros, ¿no crees? creo que estas exagerando- señalaba Luna –Espero que así sea- suspiro Usagi –Ah, mira, ¡recibiste una carta!- le mostraba Luna –¡Ay que emoción! ¡Es de Mamo-chan!- dijo abriéndola apresuradamente –"Querida Usako, ¿Como estas? ¿Como va todo con la escuela? Yo estoy muy bien, el clima es muy agradable en esta época en Nueva York, las clases están muy bien, además estoy trabajando en un hospital comunitario cerca de la Universidad desde hace una semana, he aprendido mucho en la práctica. Yo también te extraño mucho, sueño con el día en que nos volvamos a ver y te estreche entre mis brazos, no sabes cuantas noches lo he soñado. ¿Como están Luna y las chicas, no olvides darles mis saludos. El tiempo se acerca y ya pronto estaremos juntos, lo prometo. Escríbeme pronto. Te amo, Mamoru"- Usagi leyó la carta –Yo también te amo Mamo-chan- dijo besando la carta –Verás que pronto él estará aquí- la animaba Luna –Si, lo sé- dijo guardando la carta con las demás que había recibido.

_**Continuará...**_

_Sailor Padme _

Nota: Fredrick Ljungberg si existe, es un jugador de la liga Inglesa, el medio campista del Arsenal de Inglaterra, él es Sueco y es un chico muy guapo, actualmente esta modelando la ropa interior de Calvin Klein, así que si lo ven ya me dirán que les parece el muchacho. Este es el segundo capitulo, he hecho cambios poco notables, espero les gusten. Envíen comentarios y sugerencias al mail de siempre y dejen reviews. Besos.


	4. Desilusión

**Capitulo III: Desilusión**

**En un lejano lugar, mucho tiempo atrás...**

Sollozando en la oscuridad, ahí estaba ella, delgadas lágrimas caían sobre su delicado rostro, su piel blanca apenas mostraba señal debajo de la suciedad, su suave y brillante cabello azul lucía ahora enmarañado y negruzco. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, su cuerpo quieto. Había sido atada con carlancas que quemaban su piel, había sido torturada, separada de su amado y su pequeño inocente. Sentada sobre las húmedas piedras que estaban en la celda, escuchaba las risas siniestras de sus opresores, la miraban de vez en cuando, para burlarse aun más de su desdicha –Pobre Reina… su pecado es haber sido justa- repetían en tono sarcástico. Se sintió morir en tantas ocasiones, lo deseo aun más, sabía que de sobrevivir solo sería para mirar el horror.

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

Scarlett se apeo del auto rápidamente, tomo su maleta de la cajuela y corrió hasta el gimnasio, abrió lentamente la puerta, evitando producir algún ruido, notó que dentro ya estaba el equipo practicando, corrió hasta los vestidores y se cambió rápidamente, cautelosamente camino dentro del gimnasio, evitando ser vista por el entrenador –Señorita Windsor, que gusto que nos acompañe, pero recuerdo haberle dicho que la cita era a las 11, ¡no al 11 para la una!- dijo molesto el entrenador al mirarla entrar a gatas –¡Ay! Lo siento- dijo parándose de una salto, sacudiéndose el polvo de su traje blanco de entrenamiento –Bien, se quedará hasta tarde, supongo- Scarlett no tuvo opción, tomo un lugar y comenzó a calentar,

El resto del equipo entrenaba en pareja, Scarlett no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo sola –Genial, cuando más necesito practicar no hay con quien hacerlo- dijo molesta, se coloco el protector, se sujeto por la espalda y tomo su sable. Paso un rato entrenando sola, cuando escuchó un bullicio grupo, miro en dirección de la entrada y un grupo de chicos vestidos con trajes oscuros entraron al lugar, portaban sus armas en bellas fundas –Bien, chicos ¡acérquense!- llamo el entrenador, Scarlett se quedo de pie mirando –¿Qué espera señorita Windsor? ¿qué la cargue?- llamo la atención a Scarle, quien camino con el resto hasta donde el grupo de recién llegados y el entrenador estaban –Este es el equipo de esgrima del colegio St. John, han venido a entrenar con nosotros, así que adelante- Scarlett miró confundida –Hola, puedo practicar contigo- le dijo un joven apuesto a Scarlett –Ah si claro- dijo ella, encaminándolo al lugar donde ella estaba –Soy el capitán del equipo, Erick Grant, y tu eres...- dijo presentándose –Scarlett Windsor- dijo mientras se colocaba la mascara –¿Windsor? ¿Eres la princesa Scarlett?- dijo sorprendido al escuchar el nombre –Si, la misma... bien, ¡comencemos!- ordenó la chica. Scarlett puso poca atención, estaba más preocupada por entrenar. La chica peleaba con gracias, sus ataques eran justos y eficaces, el chico a veces tenía poca oportunidad frente a ella –Touché!- dijo la chica venciendo a su invitado –¡Eres excelente!- dijo al finalizar el tiempo –Gracias, tú también eres bueno- dijo ella, se paso la toalla por el rostro y la nuca para secar su sudor.

Todos tomaban un descanso después del entrenamiento, Scarlett tomaba agua en una esquina, completamente sola, así le gustaba estar, o por lo menos prefería estarlo a ser asediada por preguntas acerca de su vida o lo que hacía con su tiempo. Miró entonces que el resto de sus compañeros y los visitantes se preparaban para marcharse, así que se introdujó entre ellos con la esperanza de que el entrenador no la retuviera –Señorita Windsor- dijo el entrenador al verle ir hacia las duchas entre el grupo, Scarlett no tuvo más remedio que regresar con él –¿Si, entrenador?- preguntó –Bien, como sabrá usted será la última en irse de este lugar, y si observa a su alrededor hay mucho trabajo que hacer, tome una cubeta y un trapeador, quiero este gimnasio: ¡¡¡limpio!- Scarlett camino hasta el cuarto de limpieza, con cara de poco ánimo, no deseaba limpiar, pero no le quedaba más remedio, el entrenador no tenía consideración con nadie sin importar si era un pedigüeño o parte de la familia real inglesa.

Scarlett estuvo limpiando, hacia rato se había quedado totalmente sola, el entrenador se había marchado con la excusa de una cita importante. Scarlett miró que ya casi terminaba, pasó por última vez el trapo por el último rincón del lugar, cansada y sudorosa como estaba guardo la utilería empleada y caminó hasta las duchas. Se desnudó completamente y se metió a las duchas, su cuerpo le agradeció la refrescante agua que recorría su piel. Se mantuvo bajo la regadera por un rato, dejando que su cuerpo recibiera las bondades del agua fresca.

Terminó de arreglarse, tomo su maleta y salió de los vestidores, camino por los pasillos de la solitaria escuela, ni un ápice podía escucharse, solo sus pasos contra el azulejo del lugar. Al salir descubrió que el sol ya se había ocultado bajo espesas nubes negras, el aire soplaba frío, camino rápidamente hasta su auto –Al fin sales- escucho decir por detrás suyo, se giro para encontrar al dueño de la voz –Mikos Rogasis- dijo al descubrir al apuesto hombre frente a ella –¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando?- pregunto ella mientras metía su maleta a la cajuela –Un poco, pensé no encontrarte, estaba apunto de irme cuando te vi correr- Scarlett lo examino con cuidado, el hombre no dejaba de sonreírle seductoramente, pero ella esta vez no se dejaría seducir, o eso tenía planeado –¿Y bien, aquí me tienes- dijo ella, mirándolo juiciosamente, él camino, dejando caer su mano sobre la carrocería del fino auto –Una belleza, aun así nada comparado contigo- deslizo su mirada sobre él –Si lo es, un bello obsequio- Scarlett miraba al hombre, su mirada fija sobre el auto –¿Y bien?- volvió a preguntar, cerrando con fuerza la cajuela –Una mujer bella e inteligente, debe ser una compensación a todo mi sufrimiento- camino hasta ella, rozando con las yemas de los dedos los labios de ella –¿Sufrimiento…?- poco pudo decir, el apago las palabras con un beso, Scarlett volvió a sentir aquella sensación, el veneno que recorría su cuerpo, un torrente por su venas, que poco podía explicar de ser cuestionada, era demasiado, quiso separarse, pero entonces su cuerpo no le respondió, estaba ardiendo y pedía a gritos aquel acto, sentía las manos del hombre recorrerla, embelesándola con cada rose de sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Pero el momento se detuvo, él se aparto, apenas podía reaccionar ante las caricias que él le había propinado, ardía aun deseosa de un poco más, ahí estaba él, envuelto por las largas piernas de la chica, mirandola, ella se descubrió semidesnuda sobre la cajuela del auto, se incorporo, liberando a su amante de la atadura que había formado con sus piernas, se abrocho la blusa, abotono su abrigo y enseguida comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, tratando de ver si alguien había visto aquel acto amoroso, descubrió el lugar casi desierto, de no ser por ellos dos. Camino hasta la puerta del auto sin decir una palabra, estaba un tanto apenada por aquello, aunque sabía que poco había de que arrepentirse, a no ser por aquella mirada atónita, poseedora de brillantes ojos verdes, que se habían empañado al ver que ella, por quien profesaba un cálido sentimiento, ahora se había vuelto amargo y doloroso. Jonathan había visto a dos figuras en el estacionamiento, no pensó en encontrar a su delicada alumna de hermoso rostro entregándose de forma atrevida a un hombre que poco podía distinguir desde la distancia, aquello había sido un fatídico momento, sintió un ligero dolor en el pecho, de esos que suelen sentirse cuando el ser amado nos revela que insuficientemente puede amarnos, cuando esta con alguien más. Mientras Scarlett no sabía nada, se había metido al auto, Mikos esperaba afuera, Scarlett tomo el volante y lo apretó fuerte, aun podía sentir su cuerpo arder en pasión –¿Me llevas?- dijo el tocando el vidrio de lado del copiloto –Si, claro- dijo ella abriéndole la puerta.

El auto negro salió de prisa del lugar, dejando atrás una ligera nube de polvo. Scarlett guardo silencio durante el trayecto, no sabía que dirección tomar, ya que él tampoco había dicho a que lugar quería que lo llevará. Así estuvieron, en silencio, dando vueltas por la ciudad –¿Ya decidiste?- preguntó ella sin mirarlo –¿Decidir?- preguntó confundido –Si, a qué lugar quieres que te lleve- él se mantuvo un momento pensando –Al hotel- dijo él –Y bien, ¿en qué Hotel estás?- él señalo el gran Four Season que se encontraba a unos metros de donde ellos esperaban el verde del semáforo.

Scarlett entro en la lujosa habitación guiada por Mikos –¿Te gusta?- preguntó él, ella asintió con la cabeza mientras inspeccionaba el lugar, aunque en realidad no era tan diferente a las otras habitaciones en las que había estado, podía decir sinceramente que su habitación era aun más espaciosa y lujosa que esa –¿Gustas tomar algo?- Scarlett lo miró –Creo que debería irme, aun tengo cosas que hacer- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta –No, por favor quédate, solo un momento, ¿si?- Mikos la detuvo sujetándola firmemente de la cintura, abrazándola y jalándola hacia él –Pero debo irme...- dijo ella mientras sentía como aquellos dos brazos fuertes la sujetaban, sin dejarla ir.

Scarlett permaneció sentada sobre la cama, apenas podía entender porque aun continuaba ahí, mirándolo frente a ella él estaba, tomando una copa en el balcón –Ven aquí- dijo el llamándola, Scarlett se levantó y camino hacia él, afuera el frío golpeaba suavemente, había llovido poco y la noche pintaba hermosa, de pronto el móvil de Scarlett sonó –¿Hola?- respondió –Ah, Abuela... si, no estoy en otro lugar... no Fredrick no esta conmigo... con un amigo... no lo sé... si prometo llegar a dormir a casa... si claro... ok... te veo mañana entonces, Bye- Scarlett colgó –Era mi abuela, estaba preocupada porque no había vuelto después de la practica- le informaba mientras guardaba el aparato en su bolsillo –Debo irme- dijo –No, por favor, quédate- la atrajo hacia él –Quiero estar contigo toda la noche- él la beso de nuevo.

**Tokio, Japón.**

Usagi leía las ultimas paginas del libro que Mamoru le había dado el día de su boda, lo había leído tantas veces que se sabía ya la historia perfectamente, solo recordaba la primera vez que leyó la primera pagina, el día en que se unió en matrimonio con Mamoru, ella estaba recostada sobre la cama –Amor en tiempo del cólera- dijo en voz alta para que Mamoru, que estaba de pie, la escuchará, él la miro cálidamente, camino hasta ella y tomo el libro de las manos de su preciosa princesa –Ahora no- dijo dejándolo sobre la mesita de noche, tomo a su bella esposa y la beso apasionadamente, Usagi salto de su cama, aquel recuerdo la hizo sentirse demasiado ardorosa, así que prefirió dejar el libro sobre la mesita de noche, camino hasta el tocador, donde estaba la foto de su boda, Mamoru sonreía –Te amo tanto- le dijo al retrato y beso la imagen de Mamoru, el teléfono sonó entonces, sacándola de sus febriles pensamientos –¡¡Moshi moshi!- Contesto –Hola Usagi, ¿como estas? Estábamos paseando cerca de tu casa y pensamos en visitarte, ¿podemos?- dijo la chica –¡Haruka-san! Claro, aquí las espero- Usagi colgó.

Usagi camino hasta la sala, y aunque Luna había salido, el aire abrumado del solitario lugar se aparto de su mente, tendría visitas importantes, para ella Haruka era mas que valiosa, no la había visto desde aquella visita sorpresa a la hora del almuerzo, pero de eso hacía ya una semana. El timbre pronto sonó, seguro serían ellas –Hola chicas, ¡bienvenidas!- dijo, pero no encontró a quien esperaba –Buenas noches, señora Chiba, supongo- dijo despectivamente una mujer joven, de cabello castaño oscuro largo, que le caía poco más de los hombros, sus ojos eran grises y fríos, vestía un traje sastre de falda color negro –Si, soy yo- respondió Usagi temerosa, la imagen de la mujer era un poco escalofriante –Esto es para usted- y entregándole un sobre de color negro verdoso se retiro sin decir más, Usagi miro el sobre, no traía remitente, y cuando busco a la mujer para preguntarle, esta ya había desaparecido, Usagi entro al departamento, aun intrigada por aquella entrega. Se sentó en el sofá y se dispuso a abrirlo, cuando de nuevo sonó el timbre, pensando que tal vez era la mujer salio de prisa –¡Hola Odango!- la saludo la rubia de cabello corto, acompañada por la bella violinista de cabello verde ondulado –¡Haruka, Michiru! Pasen- las invitó, dejando el sobre en la mesita del corredor.

Haruka y Michiru esperaban el té que Usagi preparaba en la cocina, el sobre en la mesita del corredor llamo la atención de Haruka –¿Qué es ese sobre?- preguntó a Usagi cuando llego con el té a la estancia –Ah, no lo sé, me lo entregaron poco antes de que ustedes llegaran- Usagi lo tomó –Veamos- dijo abriéndolo, la mirada de Usagi se torno gris, su piel palideció, Haruka se levanto hasta ella –¿Odango?- le llamo al verla en ese estado, Haruka miro entonces el contenido del sobre "Tu príncipe morirá, amor mío" escrito –¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Michiru –Mira esto- Haruka tomo la nota de las manos de Usagi –Una nota con sangre- dijo Michiru al mirarla –¿Qué es eso Haruka?- preguntó Usagi angustiada –¡Mi príncipe, mi príncipe! ¡Mi príncipe es Mamoru!- gritaba angustiada –Tranquila- le dijo Haruka abrazándola –Debe ser alguna broma, tranquilízate Usagi- decía dulcemente Michiru. Pero ambas chicas sabían que algo no estaba bien, no cuando la inocencia de su princesa estaba siendo violentada de esa forma.

Rei barría la entraba del templo Hikawa, había sido un día atareado, habían recibido a muchos visitantes. El aire comenzó a soplar fuertemente arrastrando las hojas que Rei había juntado, creando un tiradero de nuevo en la entrada –¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué me hacen esto!- grito molesta la antigua Sailor Mars –Será mejor que termine después- dijo estirándose, dejó la escoba de pajas en el almacén y camino hasta su habitación.

Ami, Minako y Makoto se había reunido en un café cercano a la preparatoria a conversar, Usagi no había respondido al mensaje que le habían dejado en la contestadota y Rei se había disculpado pues estaba muy ocupada –Saben que es lo malo de no tener a un villano en puerta, que no nos vemos muy seguido, solo en la escuela, a veces después de clases, pero ya no como antes- decía Minako un tanto melancolica –Pero Minako-chan, como puedes decir eso, es mejor no tener un villano cerca- le decía Ami en tono severo –Es verdad Minako, preferimos esto a una lucha- recalcaba Makoto –Lo siento chicas, es solo que extraño pasar tiempo juntas- decía apenada –Lo sabemos, solo que después de todas las batallas que hemos pasado estamos demasiado sensibles a ellas- aclaró Ami –Pero es verdad que ya no salimos como antes- agregó.

Rei oraba en su habitación –¡¿Quien esta ahí!- grito sintiendo alguna presencia en su habitación –Soy yo, Rei- dijo apareciendo frente a ella –Artemis, ¿que pasa?- le preguntó –¿Lo sentiste?- interrogo Artemis a la sacerdotisa –¿Sentir? ¿Sentir que?- preguntó la chica –Su presencia, tú eres la senshi que puede ver el futuro, pero también has visto el pasado, y sé que sabes de quien hablo- le informo, Rei meditó un poco pensando en lo que Artemis le decía –Si Artemis, lo sé, poco a poco los recuerdos del pasado se han manifestado en mi- le dijo –En un principio los creí sueños, pero después descubrí que el pasado se manifestaba- Rei se sentó en la cama –Artemis, ¿por que se fue? Tú debes saberlo, cuidaste de Ella- preguntó –No lo sé- respondió melancólico –Yo también me lo he preguntado- Rei se levanto –Las chicas dijeron que estarían en el café que esta cerca, por que no las alcanzamos- Rei se puso un pantalón y una blusa y salieron juntos hacia el café.

Usagi estaba más tranquila, recostada en su cama –¿Estará bien que la dejemos sola? Luna no ha vuelto, tal vez deberíamos esperar a que vuelva- decía Michiru, Usagi se levanto de la cama –Estoy bien- dijo y caminó hasta el teléfono, marco y espero –Hola Mamoru, llámame en cuento vuelvas, necesito saber que estas bien… te amo- Mamoru no estaba en casa y le había dejado un mensaje en la grabadora. –Pueden irse si quieren, Luna no debe tardar en volver- les dijo

Rei entro en el pequeño lugar, donde las chicas se reunían después de clases –¡Rei-chan! ¡Que bueno que viniste!- decían las tres al notar su llegada –Solo falta Usagi- dijo entristecida Minako mirando el espacio vacío que siempre ocupaba Usagi.

Luna seguía tratando de entender que era la extraña energía que se estaba manifestando. Había detectado la misma presencia desde la batalla contra el Negaverso, había sido como si después de aquella batalla hubiese despertado algo aterrador, aunque no entendía por que no se había manifestado, como las otras fuerzas oscuras lo habían hecho ya en el pasado. Decidió volver a casa, le preocupaba haber dejado sola a Usagi por tanto tiempo.

Haruka estaba recargada en la entrada de la habitación de Usagi –Ya se durmió- dijo Michiru saliendo de ella y cerrando la puerta –¿Crees que sea prudente dejarla sola?- le pregunto de nuevo Michiru a Haruka, que permanecía pensativa –No lo sé- le respondió –No puedo dejar de pensar en quien pudo enviarle una nota así, ella es tan inocente, y su bondad es tan clara, ¿quien podría querer lastimarla de esa forma tan cruel?- Michiru tomo la mano de Haruka –Sé lo mucho que te importa esta chica, y a mi también, no me gustaría que alguien lastimará su corazón puro- le dijo –Pero quien allá enviado esa nota debe ser alguien que conoce el pasado de nuestra princesa, talvez es un enemigo que no recordamos, o que no hemos conocido- continuo Michiru –Pero cuando se muestre, estaremos listas para defender a esos dos- dijo, señalando la fotografía de Usagi y Mamoru.

Luna llegó al departamento, Haruka estaba dormida en el sillón, Michiru estaba en la cocina –¿Qué pasa chicas, por qué están aquí?- preguntó preocupada, Haruka abrió los ojos –Luna, llegaste- Michiru llegó con café –Ha pasado algo- Haruka le mostró la nota a Luna –¿Quién envió esto?- preguntó –No lo sabemos, una extraña mujer se la entrego a Usagi- Luna miro la nota, aunque parecía no muy sorprendida –Luna, ¿sabes algo que nosotros no?- preguntó Haruka –No sé mucho, pero si sobre cierta manifestación de energía, tal vez la misma que envió esta advertencia, es una energía agresiva, muy fuerte…- dijo inspeccionando la nota –En un principio creí que era solo mi imaginación, porque los enemigos vinieron unos tras otro, y creí que esa energía era la que se desprendía de ellos, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que esa energía utilizo la presencia de los enemigos que enfrentábamos para no ser percibida- Haruka y Michiru poco entendían –Ustedes se unieron a estas batallas después de que iniciaron, pero esta energía se manifestó justo después de la batalla contra el Negaverso, de eso ya han sido cuatro años, pero ahora se ha intensificado- Luna les mostró recortes de periódico que Rei le había entregado –Desapariciones masivas a lo largo de Europa, pero han sido desde hace diez años- leyó Haruka –Así es, lo que significa que esta energía ha estado presente desde antes, aunque no se había manifestado, tal vez era muy débil y ha obtenido poder, no lo sé aún… pero por lo que he investigado esto puede ser la clave de lo que se esta acercando a Usagi- comentó Luna –Pero las chicas no deben saberlo, no por ahora, y mucho menos Usagi- pidió –Esta bien, pero permaneceremos pendientes- dicho esto Haruka y Michiru salieron del lugar. Luna miro la nota –¿Amor mío? ¿Quién eres, por qué la llamas así?- decía Luna inspeccionando la nota, de pronto el teléfono sonó –¿Moshi, moshi?- respondió Usagi –Usagi, soy yo, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Mamoru del otro lado de la línea –Mamoru, ¿como estas? Dime que estas bien, que no te ha pasado nada- preguntaba preocupada –Si, estoy bien, ¿paso algo?- preguntó el chico de nuevo –No, nada… solo quería saber que estabas bien- le respondió aliviada –Bien, debo irme, te veré pronto, de acuerdo, Te amo- le dijo –Yo también te amo- y colgó.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Sailor Padme**_

Nota: Ya hice las modificaciones correspondientes, léanlo y díganme que les pareció. Besos.


	5. Durmiendo con fantasmas

**Capitulo IV: Durmiendo con fantasmas**

**En un lejano lugar, mucho tiempo atrás...**

Fue liberada por el único guardia fiel que había quedado vivo en el castillo, desato sus pies y manos, la libero de su encierro –Salga de prisa, su alteza- pidió el joven guardia, la joven se levantó trabajosamente –¿Donde están las cuatro guerreras?- preguntó antes de salir –Ellas han perecido- dijo el joven con tristeza, ella no pudo evitar llorar –Cuídese, mi lady- pidió, ella corrió por las escaleras que conducían a la superficie, poco le importó el dolor que esto le causaba a sus heridos pies. Entonces encontró la tenue luz, la ciudad estaba destruida y el castillo estaba trabajosamente en pie. Un olor a sangre y muerte cubría el lugar, estaba horrorizada por lo que veía, cayo sobre sus rodillas –¿Por que!- Preguntó desesperada –¿Dime por qué haces esto!- grito enfurecida.

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

Scarlett miraba por la ventana el amanecer llegar por el este, el sol irradiaba su extensa luz sobre los campos verdes de los bellos jardines que rodeaban el palacio, aquella mañana era diferente, no parecía el mismo amanecer de siempre, no llovía, no hacía frío, el lugar estaba un tanto cálido, la chica dejo salir un leve suspiro, sentía un ligero alivio recorrerla, como si de pronto sus antiguos fantasmas la liberaran. Se coloco un par de jeans y una playera a su semidesnudo cuerpo para salir de su habitación, bajó por las escaleras desiertas y salió a la enorme arada principal, se quitó los zapatos para sentir el roce del pasto bajo sus plantas, era una sensación agradable, de pronto, y sin ninguna razón un "Llévame contigo" salió de sus labios –Mamá, llévame a donde estas- repitió en un sueño que vivía despierta.

–¿Scarlett?- dijo una voz extrañada detrás de ella -¿Con quién hablas?- preguntó, Scarlett giró sorprendida –Abuela- dijo reconociendo a la recién llegada, que aun vestía la bata de dormir -¿Me escuchaste?- preguntó –Solo escuche que pedías a alguien ir a donde está ¿a quién le pides eso?- Scarlett se quedo pensando un momento –A ella- le dijo mostrándole el relicario que colgaba en su cuello, ahí estaba la foto de una mujer bella, tan bella como ella –A mi madre- dijo, la reina miró incrédula la pequeña foto en el estuche –Pero, Scarlett, mira la foto que traes en el relicario, ella no es tu madre- Scarlett miró la foto –Ella es…- Scarlett parecía ausente mirando la foto –Ese es el retrato de una vieja pintura que tu abuelo compró en Grecia hace ya mucho tiempo, por su impresionante parecido contigo, pero ella no es tu madre- Scarlett miró a su abuela –Pero…- dijo apenas entendiendo lo que sucedía –¿Qué pasa?- el rey Philipe salió al jardín mirando a las dos mujeres paradas ahí, Scarlett seguía mirando la pequeña foto dentro del relicario, el Rey caminó hasta Scarlett y está le mostró la joya y su contenido –Ese retrato, la mujer que se parece a ti- dijo –Pero¿qué pasa con ella¿Por qué la cargas en tu relicario? pensé que guardabas la foto de tu madre- Scarlett los miró sin entender –Ella es mi madre- estableció, segura de sus palabras –Ella es la mujer que veo en mis sueños, a la que llamo madre¿por qué dicen ahora que ella no es mi madre?- los ancianos se miraron confusos –Scarlett, hija mía, ven a dentro- le pidió la reina –Debes haber pasado una mala noche- entraron los tres, la reina camino hasta el estudio y regreso trayendo consigo una foto –Mira, ellos son: tu padre y tu madre- dijo mostrándosela –Esta mujer es tu madre, mírala- le pidió.

Scarlett se sentó en la salita de su habitación, pensando en lo que estaba pasando, por qué esa mujer estaba en sus sueños, por qué la llamaba madre, cerró sus ojos. Una pequeña niña de rulos azules sujetados a los lados por listones estaba sentada en la banquita de madera pintada de negro, el lugar era un tanto deprimente y lúgubre, portaba un bello vestidito negro y un triste semblante en su hermoso rostro infantil –Ven aquí Scarlett- le llamo una mujer rubia de cabello corto, con una bonita sonrisa, traía de la mano a su pequeño hijo, un niño un poco mayor que ella, con la misma sonrisa de aquella mujer amable, la niña caminó hasta ella –Es hora de despedirte de tus padres- ella caminó despacio, tomando la mano libre de la mujer, la apretó cuando llegó al féretro de su padre, él yacía ahí, su rostro parecía dormido, como si pudiera despertar en cualquier momento, pero en el fondo de su corazón ella supo que no lo haría –Adiós, papá- dijo tenuemente, después camino hasta el de su madre, ella, con su cabello castaño, sus ojos pintados con sombras, su boca delineada y coloreada de un tono rosa pálido, la niña sintió sus piernas temblar, la mujer que veía dormía, y dormiría para siempre y ya jamás la abrazaría y besaría, como solía hacer –Adiós, mamá- dijo, la mujer de la bella sonrisa tomo a la niña –Debemos irnos- y apretó su mano, para que ella sintiera que no estaba sola, pero ella siempre se sintió sola, aun con sus padres.

Ese recuerdo era verdadero, aquello fue cuando sus padres murieron, y esa mujer, la que ella portaba en su relicario, no estaba en él.

Pero como explicarlo, por todos lo años en que había llevado ese relicario, desde que su memoria le permitía recordar, esa foto había estado en el relicario, aun cuando sus padres estaban vivos, esa foto siempre estuvo ahí, nunca estuvo la mujer que la dio a luz, la mujer de cabello castaño oscuro, de ojos verdes y mirada dulce. Pero entonces su memoria le trajo un viejo recuerdo, cuando cumplió 10 años su abuelo regresaba de un viaje por el mediterráneo y le había traído una bella pintura de tiempo indeterminado, la pintura lucía como si hubiese sido hecha el día anterior, pero se sabía que tenía varios siglos de vida, lo increíble era su conservación, ni siquiera la Giocconda de Leonardo tenía tal preservación, a pesar de su alto cuidado, esta pintura había sido simplemente encontrada y guardada como un hallazgo del pasado, pero no se sabia de que tiempo exactamente, y su autenticidad era puesta en tela de juicio, por su increíble lucidez, pero cuando se llevaron a cabo ciertos estudios se encontró que la pintura utilizada era totalmente desconocida, sus componentes químicos eran simplemente inexistentes en la faz de la tierra, lo que hacía pensar que podía tratarse de un impresionante hallazgo de un pasado muy lejano, quizá de la época de los faraones, o aun antes de ellos, pero la pintura fue olvidada y un mercante la encontró y la llevaba entre los objetos que vendía, Philipe estaba realmente impresionado por el parecido tan semejante con Scarlett, así que la compró y la llevo de regalo de cumpleaños a su nieta. Scarlett levanto la vista y miró el bello cuadro de la mujer que se parecía tanto a ella -¿Por qué estoy pasando por esto? Tú no eres mi madre, pero apareces en mis sueños, necesito una respuesta- dijo determinante –Mis abuelos creen que estoy enloqueciendo, y yo también lo creía, hasta ayer- dijo recordando su cita con Mikos –Pude huir de él por que sentí tu presencia dentro de la habitación ¿Quién eres?- le preguntó al cuadro, la mujer la miraba y parecía real, Scarlett alcanzó la pintura con su mano, sentía los grumos de la extraña pintura al recorrerla –Por favor, dímelo- le repitió, pero no obtuvo respuesta

Scarlett caminó confusa por su habitación, sus abuelos estaban realmente preocupados con su reciente actitud, pero ella estaba más preocupada por los sueños que estaban en su cabeza, la hacían olvidar sus antiguos recuerdos y su propia realidad. Salió de su habitación, lo mejor era despejar su mente –Oh, señorita Scarlett, estaba a punto de ir a su habitación- le dijo el mayordomo –¿Qué pasa Fred?- preguntó –En el salón esta un hombre esperándola, Mikos Rogasis- Scarlett sintió un leve sobresalto –Esta bien, Fred, iré a verlo ahora- Fred la dejo y ella caminó hasta el salón –Buenas tardes- saludó entrando –Oh, mi bella Scarlett- dijo él mirándola –Te he extrañado tanto- dijo caminando hasta ella y propinándole un apasionado beso –Espera- dijo ella empujándolo –No es apropiado- dijo separándose de él una considerable distancia –¿Qué pasa¿Acaso hice algo mal?- preguntó –No, nada, soy yo, anoche, lo que estuvo a punto de pasar… como sea, no pasó y me hizo ver lo que quiero y lo que no- dijo seriamente convencida –¿Y qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó el hombre en tono grave –Buenas tardes- la abuela de Scarlett irrumpió en la conversación –Abuela- dijo Scarlett –Él es el señor Mikos Rogasis, lo conocí en la cena de los Ljungberg- se apresuró a presentarlo –Ella es mi abuela, la Reina Isabell- dijo –Mucho gusto, señor Rogasis- el hombre sonrió con es sonrisa cautivadora que poseía –El placer es todo mío- dijo en un tono galante.

Scarlett caminaba por los jardines que rodeaban del palacio acompañada del imponente hombre que era Mikps Rogasis –Ya no quiero que me busques- dijo ella en tono áspero –Ya no quiero estar contigo, no quiero estar cerca de ti- dijo aun más fría –¿Por qué?- preguntó él sin entender –Porque no me gusta la persona que soy cuando estoy contigo, no me gusta la forma tan desesperada que necesito de ti, no me gusta esa sensación de pasión insana que siento al estar cerca de ti- dijo sin mirarlo, pero desasiéndose de los pesados grilletes que la ataban –No te entiendo… si te sientes así ¿por qué no dejas que pase?- dijo él sujetándola con fuerza por la cintura –¡No!- dijo empujándolo como en el salón hacia un momento –No quiero sentirlo, no me gusta, no lo necesito, por eso no quiero que pase- dijo. Él sonrío, pero su sonrisa no era más seductora o galante, ni siquiera amable –Te arrepentirás de esto- dijo en un tono que Scarlett no reconoció en él –¿Me estás amenazando?- Preguntó ella mirándolo juiciosamente –Tómalo como quieras- dijo más relajado, pero el tono de amenaza seguía en su voz –Cuídate- y camino hacia su auto. Scarlett miró con atención su salida por la entrada principal, hasta que desapareció de su vista detrás de la cerca de árboles verdes que rodeaba la entrada principal.

**Dos semanas después…**

Scarlett almorzaba con Fredrick y el equipo de fútbol –Scarlett, oye- le decía murmurando –¿Qué?- pregunto ella en el mismo volumen de voz –Que paso con Mikos Rogasis¿ya no sales con él?- Scarlett sintió como si un aire helado le recorriera la espalda –Eh… yo… no ya no- dijo nerviosamente –¿Qué pasa, estas bien?- le preguntó al notar el estado de su amiga –Si, si, claro que si- respondió ella tratando de mostrar lucidez –No te creo, luego hablamos- Scarlett sabía que no había podido engañarlo, pero era cierto que tampoco había mucho que decir, desde aquella noche no había vuelto a verlo y parecía que había desaparecido de su vida, o así lo consideraba.

Scarlett caminaba sola por el pasillo después del almuerzo, Fredrick se había quedado con sus compañeros de equipo, así que ella decidió salir, cuando él apareció –Buenos días Scarlett- ella lo había estado evitando desde hacia dos semanas –Profesor Jonathan, buenos días- dijo lo más ecuánimemente que pudo –Hasta que te encuentro, has estado faltando a mis clases¿puedo saber por qué?- Scarlett poco podía decir, no tenía una excusa coherente – Pues verá… yo…- trato de explicarse tranquilamente –No lo sé, en realidad, solo que no podía… verlo- dijo esto ultimo en una voz poco audible –¿No podías que?- preguntó, aunque había escuchado claramente lo que la joven Windsor había dicho –Olvídelo… pero volveré a su clase, no quiero adeudar su materia- le dijo, sonriéndole, Jonathan quería cuestionarla más –¡Aquí estás!- apareció Fredrick tras ella –Ah, profesor Williams¿interrumpo?- preguntó el chico –No, claro que no, espero verte mañana en la clase- dijo Jonathan –Hasta luego- le profesor siguió su camino –¡Gracias!- le dijo la chica tomando el brazo de Fred –¿Gracias?- preguntó confundido –Nunca me habías agradecido por interrumpir una conversación con ese hombre ¿qué te pasa?- decía confundido mientras tocaba su frente –Bueno no tienes fiebre- Scarlett lo miró molesta –¡Claro que no tengo!- dijo retirando la mano del futbolista de su frente –Es solo que ya no quería que siguiera cuestionándome- dijo mientras retomaban su marcha por el pasillo –Ah si, y qué no querías decirle, que amas a Mikos Rogasis y que te casarás con él y te irás a Grecia a vivir en su gran isla- decía en tono de burla -¡No¡¿Que te hace decir semejante barbaridad!- decía molesta –Esto- dijo mostrándole una revista, Scarlett la tomó "La princesa Scarlett visita el Hotel Four Season acompañada del empresario Mikos Rogasis" decía el encabezado –¿Qué?- dijo –Y no has leído el resto- dijo tomando la revista y abriéndola en las páginas centrales –Escucha "Princesa Scarlett, de 18 años, tiene una cita romántica con el apuesto empresario griego Mikos Rogasis, de 27 años, en la habitación del mencionado empresario, la chica, que lleva el titulo real después de ser adoptada, hace trece años por la casa real¿estará planeando renunciar al titulo para hacer su vida en Grecia con el magnate?"- Scarlett escuchaba lo que decía su amigo, pero no podía creerlo –¿Cómo se atreven?- dijo arrebatando la revista de las manos de Fredrick –Y mira… trae fotos tuyas, en tu auto, entrando al hotel- Decía él muy divertido –No te burles¡mi abuela me va a colgar!- decía preocupada, mientras hojeaba la revista.

Scarlett no podía concentrarse en las ultimas clases, estaba realmente preocupada por el articulo publicado recientemente, sabía que tal cosas no sería muy grata para su abuela, que sabía era muy conservadora, además ella jamás había dado pie a tales comentarios, sobre cualquier tema –¡Maldición!- dijo saltando se de su banca –¿Ocurre algo, señorita Windsor?- pregunto su profesora de matemáticas –No, nada, lo siento ¿puedo salir un momento?- pidió aun tensa –Esta bien- digo la profesora y continuo con su clase mientras Scarlett abandonaba el salón. Camino unos metros, alejándose de la entrada, pero de pronto sintió demasiada angustia, y es que aquello no era todo lo que le preocupaba, algo más fuerte la estaba alterando de ese modo, camino hasta la salida del edificio y salió, tomo aire, pero la pesadez no la abandonaba y caminó un poco más.

–Hey, Fred ¿esa no es tu amiga?- Fredrick estaba en plena clase de historia cuando un compañero de clase y del mismo equipo de fútbol le hizo la observación señalando a la chica que caminaba alejándose del edificio –Si, es Scarlett- dijo mirando con atención a la chica –Señor Ljungberg, si tiene algún asunto en el exterior de este edificio le agradecería que abandone el salón- le pidió su profesor en turno –No, yo…- el hombre movió la cabeza –No es sugerencia, retírese- dijo fríamente, Fredrcik se levantó de su asiento resignado y salió del aula, camino hasta la salida del lugar.

Scarlett regresó al edificio –¿Estas bien?- preguntó Fredrick –¿Por que no habría de estarlo?- preguntó ella secando sus lagrimas –No llores- la abrazó, Scarlett rompió en llanto, abrazada de su mejor amigo.

**Tokio, Japón.**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Usagi había recibido aquel horrible anónimo, y parecía haberlo olvidado, pues Mamoru le había llamado a diario para mantenerla tranquila, y él volvería en poco tiempo. Las pesadillas parecían haberse ido también, y debido a la preparación para tomar el examen para la Universidad, tiempo le faltaba para pensar en ello. Ami les daba pequeños cursos de preparación, en matemáticas principalmente.

Esa tarde se preparo para irse al templo Hikawa cuando el teléfono sonó –Ohayo!- Respondió –Ohayo?- insistió al no obtener respuesta, parecía haber alguien del otro lado, pues claramente escuchaba una respiración que chocaba contra el auricular –¿Hola?- pero la línea se cortó –Que raro- se dijo a si misma y salió de su casa.

Llegó hasta la parada de autobús –Usagi, espérame- le llamo Minako cuando estaba a punto de abordar –¡Minako-chan!- la saludó, ambas subieron –Creí que ya estabas en el templo- le dijo Usagi –Si, estaba, pero regresé por mis cuadernos, los había olvidado, que boba soy- decía riéndose –Tú no cambias- le decía Usagi –¡Ah! Pero tú tampoco, ya viste la hora, Rei y Ami se mostrarán muy molestas- le decía recordándole su falta de puntualidad –Si, si, lo sé, pero estaba esperando que Mamoru me llamará, no podía irme sin saber de él- le aclaró –Aunque hubiese sido mejor que Luna me acompañará, no me hubiera retrasado tanto- continuo –Es cierto, y Luna, donde está, hace mucho que no va con nosotras al templo- preguntaba extrañada Minako –No lo sé, le he preguntado, pero solo me da evasivas, no sé que se trae- le contaba.

Makoto, Rei y Ami esperaban a las chicas en el templo –¿Ya vieron la hora? Y esas dos no llegan- dijo Rei aburrida –Hoy tengo un compromiso a las seis- les recordaba –Lo sabemos, ya vendrán, no deben tardar- dijo Makoto tratando de aligerar las cosas –¡HOLA!- saludó Minako –Disculpen la tardanza, pero mi mamá no me dejaba salir, decía que ya era demasiado tiempo en la calle, que debía quedarme en casa a estudiar, pero le explique que estábamos estudiando aquí todas juntas y accedió a dejarme venir- se justificó Minako –Hola chicas, perdón por llegar tarde- dijo Usagi apenada –Esta bien, siéntense, vamos a empezar- pidió Ami. Estudiaron un rato, Ami les había llevado algunos ejercicios que se dispusieron a resolver, aunque Usagi parecía ausente –¿Qué pasa, Usagi-chan?- preguntó Rei al ver a su amiga tan distraída –No, nada, solo que pensé que tal vez era una perdida de tiempo estudiar, en mi caso, no creo obtener un lugar- todas las chicas la miraron –¿Pasa algo? Tienes algún problema, no eres la misma Usagi de siempre- Usagi dio un largo suspiro –No lo sé, últimamente he sentido que la vida no es tan interesante como pensaba, de pronto me siento cansada de estar aquí… no sé, creo que en este momento daría lo mismo estar haciendo nada o muerta- Rei se levantó y camino hasta ella –¡No digas eso! No te das cuenta lo que significas para muchas personas, piensa en Mamoru, piensa en nosotras, en Luna, tus padres y tu hermano¡¿por qué dices esas cosas tan egoístas!- Usagi miró a Rei –¿Y quién piensa en mí¿por qué no puedo ser egoísta por una vez? Ya me cansé de ser la que lleve alegría a todos, la que tiene que soportar ser una princesa, una futura reina, yo no pedí ser eso…- las chicas miraron a su amiga confundidas, la Usagi frente a ellas no era la misma que conocían –Creo que es mejor que me vaya- Usagi se levantó y recogió sus cuadernos –Cuídense chicas- diciendo esto salió del lugar dejándolas muy confundidas.

Usagi caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de Tokio, ya empezaba a oscurecer, pero ella no tenía ganas de volver a casa, ese lugar solitario donde Mamoru la había abandonado para hacer su vida en Estado Unidos. Usagi pensó que tal vez ese chico, ese que le había jurado amarla por siempre y en cada una de sus vidas, estaba con otra, una hermosa mujer americana, inteligente y estudiosa, todo lo que ella no era y que sabía Mamoru deseaba que fuera, por eso una mujer así le sería más atractiva, más que ella, una torpe niña de 18 años con un sueño demasiado banal, largas lagrimas empezaron a rodar en su núbil rostro, por que se sentía tan mal con ella misma, que estaba pasando, porque dudaba de la fidelidad de Mamoru, sería acaso que eso en verdad estaba pasando y ella no lo había notado, no, ni pensarlo, Mamoru le llamaba casi a diario, y más ahora, además su regreso estaba muy cerca. Entonces solo deseo dejar de sentirse así, pero no pudo.

Siguió caminando por un rato más hasta que llegó a unas pequeñas bancas sitadas frente al parque del distrito Juuban, se sentó en una de ellas. Dejó a un lado la mochila que traía y depositó su mirada en la nada. –Buenas noches- le saludo una mujer de cabello castaño oscuros con lentes de sol, Usagi apenas la miró –Buenas noches- respondió, pero volvió a mirarla al reconocerla como la misma mujer que le había llevado el sobre –¿Por qué estás sola, en un lugar como este?- preguntó la mujer sentándose a su lado –Yo…- Usagi estaba paralizada de miedo, no entendía del todo la razón, aunque seguro era por lo que ella le había entregado en aquel sobre –¿Esperas a alguien?- preguntó la mujer, Usagi la observó con atención, pero la mujer parecía no tener expresión alguna, sus ojos, aun ocultos bajos los lentes, sobresalían en su mirada fría –No, solo pasaba el rato- respondió ella, un poco más segura –Mm- la mujer dejo salir de sus labios pintados de color rojo carmesí, y entonces la miró –Usagi… ¿por qué aun lo esperas?- Usagi la miró sin comprender la pregunta –¿Esperar¿A quién?- preguntó extrañada, la mujer quitó las gafas de sus ojos, sus centelleantes ojos grises brillaron en su bello pero frío rostro –Eres demasiado inocente- dijo en tono mordaz –Tu inocencia será tu perdición- dijo mirándola fijamente, Usagi se sintió sumamente amenazada, era la misma sensación que había experimentado ya en el pasado al enfrentar al mal, y como un acto de auto conservación se levantó y apretó con fuerza el broche que portaba en su bolsa, mismo que dentro guardaba el poder de transformarla en Sailor Moon, no pensó en las posibilidades, su sexto sentido le decía que algo más estaba en esa mujer de lo que ya le había mostrado. La mujer rió victorioso, pero su risa era una mueca malsana, casi podía distinguirse un rostro demoníaco y terrible, pero la mujer se levantó tranquila, coloco de nuevo las gafas oscuras en su rostro para cubrir su desafiante y macabra mirada –Cuidate Usagi, dulces sueños… ah, por cierto¿has dormido bien?- preguntó sin mirarla, Usagi había casi olvidado las horribles pesadillas que la habían rondado en las pasadas semanas, pero que parecían haber desaparecido recientemente –Ya veo que no- dijo reconociendo el rostro de incertidumbre de la princesa de la luna –Adiós, princesa- Usagi se quedó de pie, mirándola partir, paralizada por algo mucho más poderoso que el miedo, hasta que finalmente la silueta delgada de la mujer desapareció de su vista y Usagi pudo moverse de nuevo, pero solo pudo caer sobre sus rodillas para comenzar a llorar llena de angustia.

_**Continuará…**_

**Sailor Padme**

Nota: Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia, ha sufrido algunos tropezones, pero prometo que esto se ira desvelando cada vez más. Estuve muy ocupada con la universidad, pero ya me tomo más de mis tiempos libres para continuar esto, prometo no retrasarme tanto para el próximo capitulo, por favor, ténganme un poco de paciencia, sé que es bastante molesto cuando un autor no actualiza pronto, yo lo vivo y lo mismo hago :-P, así que trataré de no hacerlo. Besos.


	6. Comments

Hola,

Esto no es un nuevo capítulo, lamentablemente, aun así les tengo dos noticias, una buena y otra mala. Empezaré con la mala: He decidido no continuar está historia, pues llegue a un momento en el cual las ideas y la inspiración e incluso la historia simple y llanamente no me gustaban, no había historia y pues tuve que detenerme a pensar que haría. La buena noticia es que Una Nueva Esperanza tendrá otra versión (V2) más fresca y con un argumento que finalmente sí me gusta. Espero que lean está nueva versión, estará próximamente disponible aquí, en con el título de: Una Nueva Esperanza V2, '. Gracias por su apoyo, a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer está historia hasta donde llegó.

Gracias a:

Sailor-Serenity14

Serenity Lebeau (Grax amiga, ya está listo!)

Aisha-ladimoon

Darsia

Gpe

Sailor Alluminem Siren

Daria

Aracne

Adis

Edith

LMUndine

Gracias por leer la historia, espero que les guste la nueva versión. Besos.

_Sailor Padme_


End file.
